1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a home appliance, and more particular to a method of obtaining data of a home appliance.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional monitoring system 1 of a home appliance, which includes a water heater 10 (as an example of the home appliance), a computer 11 and a monitoring unit 12. The water heater 10 and the computer 11 are located at a user end and are connected to the monitoring unit 12, which is located at a service end, through Internet. Running data of the water heater 10 are collected by the computer 11 and are transmitted to the monitoring unit 12 through Internet. The monitoring unit 12 records the running data from the user end, and a service person 14 informs the user via a phone 15 once an abnormality is found by the monitoring unit 12.
The advantage of the conventional monitoring system 1 is that the service end is able to provide a good service by acquiring the running data of the home appliance. However, it might leak out some information of the user and invade his/her privacy, such as the time when the user stays at home, and the usage habits of the home appliance of the user. If such information is obtained by outlaws, it may cause damages of the user.